The inventive concept relates to a calibration circuit, and more particularly, to a calibration circuit that may reduce a calibration time.
In order to prevent errors from occurring when semiconductor devices transmit and receive data, impedances of the semiconductor devices should be matched to one another. To this end, the semiconductor devices use terminating resistors. In order to fix the resistance of a terminating resistor to an accurate value, a calibration circuit is used.